canto a la guerra y al amor
by dark-ghost-girl
Summary: es divertido tener una banda musical hecha por tus mejores amigos, pero que harias si alguien, cambiara de actitud por una persona y te abandonara?dxs
1. ensayos

Que onda mis carnales, estoy de vuelta muajajaja, aqui les traigo una historia llena de musica, y cariño, siempre con los personajes favoritos, esta historia, me llego una noche de inspiración cuando trataba de dormir escuchando musicas en mi mp4, me quede despierta hasta las 3:30 haciendo la historia en mi cabeza para mas tarde reacerla en el computador, se supone que iva a ser un one shot pero con las letras de la musica y todo eso, se me hizo largo asi que lo dividi en 4 partes cada uno con su titulo, este fic esta hecho en el pov de Sam, es decir van a saber todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de ella, me diverti mucho fingiendo ser ella. Ahora sin mas que decir lles dejo las advertencias.

1: no se si las musicas estan prohibidas en los fic, pero lo siento mucho las tuve que poner para que supieran que parte de la letra va.

2: las canciones que salen se tratan de artistas muy reconocidos.

Y por ultimo no soy dueña de Danny phantom solo lo utilizo a el y sus amigos para hacer mis locuras.

Canciones: boba niña nice de belinda

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canto a la guerra y al amor

ENSAYOS

No es un adiós

Aunque lo nuestro

Ya se acabo lo lamento

No había ningún día en el que no pudiéramos comenzar con una canción, esta se ha hecho parte de mi vida hace casi un año, ahora nos estamos esforzando por ganar el concurso de bandas de Amity Park, claro es solo un concurso para aficionados, y en el que participaremos por primera vez, todos sentimos ansias, felicidad y por supuesto nervios, pero yo no, siempre pienso que es como un ensayo solo que con mas público.

En fin me da gusto tener algo que hacer todos los días, y con las personas que mas quiero, en total somos siete: Valery en el coro con las caracas, aunque a veces se la ve en el piano junto con Jazz, Eriol nuestro representante con apenas 17 años, muy buen amigo de Kevin éste toca el bajo, no hace falta mencionarles a "el imparable" Tucker en la batería y por supuesto Danny en la guitarra principal, en ocasiones es el cantante… junto a mi.

Adivinaron yo soy la cantante principal, al principio no quería serlo pero la dulce voz de Danny me convenció se que en mi interior soy una marioneta para el aunque nadie lo sepa, los ensayos se han hecho cada vez mas fuertes, hemos tenido presentaciones en nuestra secundaria, en escuelas y uno que otro cumpleaños de los hermanos pequeños de mis amigos, en fin me da gusto tenerlos como amigos, lo pienso cada vez que canto – como ahora- y tuve suerte que el destino me los pusiera en mi caminos, estoy segura que por nada del mundo los quitaría de allí.

Piensa que es un placer

Que caigas en su red

Yeah!!!

- woh!, eso estuvo increíble, definitivamente somos lo máximo- era una de las típicas frases de Tucker – ese concurso es nuestro amigos se lo prometo-

- no hay duda que ganaremos con Sam al frente – esta bien, no puedo pasar desapercibida mi sonrojo ante el comentario de Danny.

- gracia pero no creo que sea para tanto, además todos aquí somos muy buenos, ya quiero que llegue el día-

- te refieres al del concurso, o la presentación en la feria de la secundaria Casper-

Jazz me había dado un buen punto me había olvidado por completo que teníamos una presentación, pero solo era canto y baile es decir que yo no iba a estar sola.

- creo que las dos je je-

-muy bien muchachos cada vez están mejorando-

- gracias Eriol- dijimos todos al unísono.

- ahora tomen un descanso… se lo merecen.

Ni bien termino de decir esta frase Danny salio como carro de carrera hacia la calle, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, ya iba una semana.

- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que le pasa?- me sentí aliviada al saber que no era la única quien le preocupaba su actitud.

-no lo se Val, porque a nosotros no nos ha dicho nada, ¿a ti te dijo algo Sam?-

- ah?. No… no me ah dicho nada-

- pues esta raro- muchas de las veces Tucker se equivocaba pero ahora era una excepción.

Talvez mañana tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el, y claro que se dará esa oportunidad.

- Tuck mañana lo acorralaremos para que nos diga la verdad-

- ¿estas segura Sam? No creí que te importara-

- porque no habría de importarme- era cierto es mi amigo, ash como me duele decirle así, pero es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, que mas da, quería tanto ser novia de Danny, pero ese deseo era algo peligroso aparte de complicado. ¿Que tal si no funcionaba las cosas entre los dos?, o que una chica lo cautivara. Pero claro sería un problema si nosotros fuéramos…

- ¡Ay!- caí encima de alguien no era la primera vez.

- Samantha ¿te encuentras bien?-

- Kevin te he dicho que me llames Sam como los otros y si estoy bien-

- me alegro pero yo quiero ser único para ti, y esa es la única manera de hacerlo-

Kevin: chico lindo y dulce, ojos ámbar, piel blanca, de baja estatura. Lo conocí hace un año y medio en una de las fiestas de mis padres, no duro mucho cuando me vio y dijo que yo le gustaba, el que sea un año menor que yo, mas bajo que yo, y seamos casi primos no eran las razones por la cual yo no lo amaba, creo que es mas que obvio.

- gracias- le dije cuando me ayudo a levantarme.

- y hum… tienes algo que hacer este sábado por la noche?-

- Kevin me duele más a mí que a ti decirte millones de veces que no quiero salir contigo-

- no! No es eso es que tus padres tienen una fiesta este sábado en el hotel Sheraton-

- ¿¡como!? y ¿porque me lo dices tu?-

- tus padres temen que les grites en la cara- ¡solo fue una vez!, en el que estaba enojadísima con todo el mundo, bueno creo que en el fondo si me tienen miedo… o ¿no tan al fondo?

- ¿y porque haría yo eso?-

- porque es una de las fiestas que tu detestas con mucho mucho odio- solo había una fiesta tan horripilante al que yo no querría ir.

- te refieres a la fiesta de la sra. Huckman-

- la misma-

- hay y por supuesto que no quiero ir, esas fiestas son como la era medieval puro vals-

- la ventaja que puedes llevar a una persona pero no te preocupes a mi familia ya la invitaron así que no tienes que invitar a nadie- bien si había un alguien con quien yo quería ir, y seria el momento perfecto para estar junto a el y bailar un vals.

- (suspiro) creo que no me queda de otra que ir con ellos- ví la cara picara de mi acompañante supuse lo peor entonces – ¿tu también vas?-

- y por supuesto, no te dejaría sola con tus locos padres-

- mi héroe- exclame sin emoción alguna.

Al día siguiente note algo raro en la cara de Danny, ¿que lo había puesto tan feliz?, no creo que la invitación porque… el la rechazó. Si estaba triste pero al menos me daba alegría saber que estaba bien y muuuy contento… demasiado para mi gusto, esperé hasta cuando terminamos de tocar la canción, tal como lo dije Tuck y yo lo acorralamos, y se lo pregunte.

Han escuchado el dicho: ¿"la curiosidad mato al gato"? maldita frase cuando apareció.

-¿Que es lo que les pasa?-

- tú dinos viejo, has estado raro últimamente-

- ¡que!, por supuesto que no yo he sido una persona normal y alegre como siempre ¿verdad Sam?- justamente se dirigió a mi.

- demasiado alegre para mi gusto, cada vez que terminamos de ensayar te vas sin despedirte-

- de acuerdo si esa es la razón… adiós-

- no te iras a ningún lado- Tucker y yo lo cogimos del brazo y lo giramos para que nos viera a la cara.

- ¿me despedí que más quieren?-

- que nos digas el porque te vas tan deprisa- simplemente no pude tener mi bocota cerrada.

- (suspiro) esta bien se los diré: yo… (Cambió su semblante preocupado a uno muy feliz) ¡tengo una novia!- era el fin de mi deseo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Les gusto?, espero que si, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ls fans de Sam, quisiera que me ayudaran en algo, EL NOMBRE DE LA BANDA!!! Mi cabeza no tuvo imaginación para eso, ya se daran cuenta en los nombres, cualquiera recomendación tienen tiempo de hacerlo, puedo modificarlo si lo prefieren, aunque me gusta como esta. Je je, gracias gente linda, bonita, preciosa, encantadora, son lo maximo.

¿quieren que ponga el segundo capitulo o no?, pueden decirmelo, lo tengo en mis manos y con esto les digo que me dejen reviews, no es un mandado ojo pero si quiero que me ayuden con el nombre. Lo necesito para el siguiente capitulo.

Y asi me despido dejando el sermón.

Son lo maximo besos;)


	2. boba niña nice

mmm…. Sin comentarios

**Las advertencias estan en el primer cap. Pero les recuerdo que Danny phantom no es de mi propiedad… hasta que me gane la loteria y haga capitulos con cada historia de este lugar**

**¡imaginense cuantas temporadas!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canto a la guerra y al amor

BOBA NIÑA NICE

Una novia, ¿una novia?, ¡una novia!, las palabras no dejaban de saltar en mi cabeza. Me sentí que caía hacia un abismo sin fin, no se que cara tenía, pero estoy segurísima que a lo lejos se podía ver que estaba: enfadada, triste, rabiosa, decepcionada… por dios me estaba preparando para esto, sabía muy bien que algún día -en este caso hoy- el iba a venirme con esta noticia, Samantha Manson no se iba arrodillar, llorarle y pedirle que dejara a esa chica, ¿como es que la odio y ni siquiera la conozco?.

- hum pues bien por ti pero… quien es la chica que te ha estado atontando- mataría a Tucker por hacer la pregunta, bueno fuera que en ese momento ocurra una guerra, un terremoto o que debajo de mi casa haya un volcán escondido y erupcione después de tantos años, cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar su nombre.

- Paulina- la cara de Danny cambio de feliz a un realmente tonto enamorado. Pero la mía seguía igual, si había un volcán, dentro de mí, y erupciono como nunca lo ha hecho. Ya veo el porque del enojo con aquella chica, lo siento por mi pero no pude resistir.

- Pa… Paulina- se me hace difícil pronunciarla

- sip… ¿no es genial?-

- bueno en realidad-

- ¡no!, no es genial- interrumpí Tucker descuidadamente, mi voz sonó tan fuerte que mis amigos fueron a ver que pasaba, ambos chicos me quedaron viendo, creo que era una expresión de temor.

- ¿que sucede aquí?- pregunto Eriol.

- Danny nos dio la noticia de que sale con Paulina- inmediatamente escuche varios murmullos Danny me dejo de ver, para platicarles lo genial que era eso, pero mi mirada seguía encima de el aun enojada, ahora la única conversación que había era entre mi conciencia y yo, a parte del volcán y todo lo negativo, para calmarme tenia que ver las cosas positivas del asunto:…. ¡Ninguna! Era obvio que no me ponía feliz ver a Danny abrazando una superficial por novia, era una escena desagradable, pero… si no le doy mis ánimos, seguro que el se enojaría conmigo y todo saldría mal (suspiro), creo que no me quedaba de otra, si quería seguir permaneciendo a su lado, tenia que aceptar la realidad. Me puse lo más relajada posible para tratar de animarlo.

- felicidades- todo el mundo callo inmediatamente. - ¿era lo que querías verdad? Ser novio de la chica mas deseada por la ciudad-

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sam?-

- soy yo Tucker pero sería una injusticia que no nos alegrara ver a Danny feliz, ¿cierto?- el se quedo callado sabía que la mayoría de las veces yo era la asertiva – solo quiero recordarte que no me cae nada bien- le dije a Danny.

- ella cambió, se que antes era superficial como dices y fría pero ahora es-

- ¿dulce y amable?-

- si, en serio no es la misma de antes-

-debes de creerle- mi pesadilla continua, ¿que podía ser peor?, ah! Verla ahí paradota en el umbral de la puerta, con una pose de chica coqueta.

- Danny mi amor, te estuve esperando y no llegaste, te extrañaba mucho- verla acercarse a el y coquetearle hizo que mi rabia ascendiera mas, calma, esto terminara pronto, no debo dejarme notar.

- es que les dije a los chicos que ahora eres mi peluchita- ¡que! Ya hasta apodos le tiene, yo soy la que debería preguntar ¡Quién eres y que hiciste con MI Danny!

- pues que bueno ya no hay para que ocultarse, espero que no les moleste que me integre a su vida- cálmate, cálmate.

- Cla… claro que no- lo dije con dificultad.

- hay que bueno, pues yo quiero ver como ensayan su grupo me llama mucho la atención-

- pues si deberíamos ensayar pasado mañana es la presentación y nos hemos preocupado solo por el concurso; ¡a sus posiciones!- al menos eso me calmaría un poco, Eriol es un chico muy maduro, la preocupación de la banda es lo que hizo que lo eligiéramos como jefe. Como robots todos obedecieron al mandado, menos yo, me quede ahí por un momento, tratando de analizar lo que había pasado.

- que suene la música- solo los chicos bailaron pump it junto con unos alumnos de nuestra escuela que nos estaban esperando para comenzar, se movían increíble debo decirlo, me comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar así que decidí por un poco de agua hasta que llegue mi turno, al caminar pude notar como Paulina le susurraba algo en el oído a Danny y el asintió.

- Sam ¿puedo hablar contigo?- me sorprendió pues no lo vi venir.

- claro de que-

- es que mira Paulina sueña con ser una bailarina profesional y pues-

- al punto- le reclame

- ok, a parte de que sabe cantar me pareció que seria perfecta para este baile- como se atreve a decirme eso.

- ¡que!-

- si bueno tu sabes ella es linda y escultural-

- Danny ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?- me estaba ofendiendo.

- por favor solo por esta vez, no habrá otra por fa por fa- como me derretía ante sus ojos sabía que los chicos me matarían por esto, y después yo me daría una buena bofetada.

- solo esta vez-

- ¡si! Gracias gracias, es verdad que pienso que eres como una marioneta conmigo gracias-

Al irse me dejo con la boca abierta ¡el tenia el mismo pensamiento! mis amigas Val y Jazz que presenciaron todo quedaron en mi misma posición solo que yo estaba cruzada de brazos arrimada a una pared y ellas con un vaso con agua en las manos con una cara de no puede ser, la cual deje por una cara seria y los brazos en la cintura me di valentía para voltearme y ver a Paulina abrazar a Danny para después de entrar a escena, en pleno baile Tucker y Kevin me miraban queriendo reclamarme algo, debo decir con el dolor de mi alma que Paulina se lucio, pero que no se ilusione el canto no le va tan bien como el baile. Terminaron con la pose que debían a excepción de Paulina. Vi a Danny aplaudirle y silbarle, ella lanzándole un beso. Moví mi cabeza negativamente, tenia que tomar agua.

-Hum debo decir que salio… bien-

- gracias Eriol, Sam dijo que yo podía coger su lugar en este número-

- bien pues… ella es la líder yo solo los dirijo-

Sabía muy bien que si salía me caerían a golpes, pero no podía quedarme escondida en la cocina por el resto de la eternidad… ¿o si? Dude en salir, pero escuche a la parejita irse, supuse que estaría en mas calma.

- Sam sal de ahí queremos hablar contigo- eran las palabras que me obligaron a salir.

- lo lamento mucho-

- deberías ¡como es posible que nos abandones!-

- Tucker a veces hay que dar una oportunidad a las personas se lo merezcan o no, y que tal si cambió, podría sernos útil- Tuck se preparo para contestarme pero una voz se lo impidió.

- es obvio que eres la marioneta de Danny- al escucharla supuse que estaba sola para decirme semejante cosa. Me vire y pude verla de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta arrimada con cara de malos amigos, soy una tonta como pude pensar que cambiaria.

- como pude pensar que cambiarias- no aguantaba las ganas de decírsele en la cara.

- yo no lo dije, fue Danny, es obvio que ME QUIERE A MI porque soy su NOVIA- odiaba cuando hacia énfasis en sus palabras. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearla, que de una patada ella llegaría a china.

- no se con que hechizo lograste tener a Danny a tu lado, pero te juro que eso no durara mucho, bruja-

- llámame como quieras igual yo me quedo con el premio mayor- ambas dábamos vueltas en un circulo perfecto como dos tigresas a punto de morderse.

- el no es ningún trofeo de carrera – paramos el circulo yo quede en frente de mis amigos, pero mis ojos estaban postrados en ella. – si no fue un hechizo es decir que fue lo suficientemente estúpido, para fijarse en una igualada como tu-

- me acabas de llamar bruja e igualada- se hizo la inocente mostrando un puchero en sus labios y forzando a unas lagrimas salir.

- te llamo como a mí se me de la gana: bruja, insecto, superficial-

- ¡ya basta!- me gire tan rápido como pude para encontrarme con unos bellos ojos celestes escondidos por la rabia. Me quede petrificada ya veo porque el teatrito. – Paulina ¿te encuentras bien?- se dirigió hacia ella me viré y la encontré llorando como bebe no había duda que se gano el premio de señorita farsante, pero ahora me preocupaba Danny ¿me creería o no?. Pero como mi vida es un musical y tenia refuerzos, no pude resistir decirle unas cuantas cositas con ritmo y baile.

en el salón no me haces caso

tu solo estas pendiente de ese trapo

no se tu pero yo

le quitare su disfraz

Ya veras no te preocupes

al final yo ganare

esa boba niña nice

muchas como ella siempre hay

piensa que es un placer que caigas en su red

pobre niña nice

te arrepentiras

ya veras aahh

dile adios a tu novio

sha!

¡Vuelve a la realidad! Me dije a mi misma sobresaltándome pero me di cuenta que estuve en la misma posición, no moví ni un solo músculo, wuao hasta donde podría llegar mi imaginación, al menos por un momento

- Danny yo-

- como pudiste insultarla de esa manera mira como esta- me hubiera quedando jugando en mi imaginación

- no era la única ella también se me enfrento-

- ¡mentira! Peluchito no le creas, solo esta celosa porque te tengo a ti y ella a nadie-

- ¡ves que no ha cambiado!- grite señalándola.

- para mi si, y no solo ella ¡también tu!-

- ¡como es posible que no me creas!, ¡a mi!, tu amiga- si ya mencione que esa palabra me dolía, ahora era mas. – tu no eres así-

- ella es mi novia ahora, y donde este Paulina estoy yo- sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

- no voy a aceptarla en la banda-

- si no lo haces yo me salgo, decide- no no no, esa bruja se estaba llevando lo mas preciado en mi vida, o mejor dicho se lo llevo, porque ahora era el o yo.

- no soy la única integrante ¿sabias?- los tres volteamos a ver al resto de la banda.

- a quien prefieren-

-Danny por favor no nos hagas esto tu nos caes bien solo déjala y se acabo-

- Tucker como me puedes pedir eso yo la amo- no pude resistir, y la tristeza me gano, mi cabeza bajo como si mis padres me hubieran retado, no sabía que esas palabras dolían bastante, ver mi cara era mas que suficiente para todos decidirse por quien se quedaba.

- sabes que eres mi amigo y lo seguirás siendo- dijo tucker

- eres bienvenido siempre y cuando no sea con ella- Jazz también lo apoyo.

- pero no tu, sino Danny Fentom el verdadero amigo- no sabía que Kevin era tan profundo tal vez también le dolió verme en esa situación.

- cuando regrese nos los haces saber- Valery ya no callo mas.

- pero por el momento decidimos, que Sam es la que se tiene que quedar- un suspiro de alivio salio de mis labios, al alzar la mirada, el rostro de Danny se torno decepcionante.

- si así lo quieren, vámonos Paulina armaremos nuestro propio grupo-

- es fácil, siempre y cuando cuentes con amigos, lo siento- fue mi ultima frase después lo vi alejarse, ahora todos los sentimientos me invadían. La soledad regreso después de tantos meses, más fuerte que nunca. Y cuando regresaba lo que más quería era estar sola. – el ensayo finaliza temprano- me fui a mi habitación tan rápido como pude, al cerrar la puerta la asegure bien, y me deslice sobre ella hacía mucho que no lloraba, mas bien nunca lo hacía, el dolor de cabeza aumento, mientras mas pensaba mas me dolía, lo mejor seria dormir y olvidar por hoy todo el hecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí les molesto de nuevo, no se si se han dado cuenta pero ninguna de estas canciones han aparecido recientemente, es que para mi las viejas son las mejores ¡te amo mama!... este… bueno eso fue todo solo faltan dos capítulos mas.**

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencias, mándenme un mensajito pulsando el botoncito de aquí abajo.**

**Chiauuu… besitos.**


	3. nuevo integrante

**Holap mundo y todos quines lo habitan… no se si han escuchado esa frase… pido disculpas por el GRAN retraso que tuve al actualizar mi fic lo que pasa es que no he tenido mucho tiempo ¡y todavía no entro a clases! bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo con mi historia. **

**Por cierto Danny Phantom no me pertenece (por desgracia) pero le pertenece al gran creador Butch Hartman (todos alábenlo) **

**Las canciones tampoco me pertenecen!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3er CAPITULO

**NUEVO INTEGRANTE**

Mi mundo se derrumbo, pero no todo esta acabado ¿verdad? Es decir mi mejor amigo o como yo le decía secretamente mi Danny, me dejo, por una bobita superficial, ¿y eso que? hay muchos peces en el mar, y lo que verdaderamente me tiene viva son mis amigos, aunque Danny ocupaba el 51% de mi felicidad, pero podré vivir con apenas la mitad, talvez si, lo que tenia que hacer era olvidarlo, se que no es fácil, pero es lo mejor para mi y para la banda, después de recapacitarlo, abrí con dificultad mis ojos, el deslumbrante sol de la mañana se asomaba por mi ventana, como lo odiaba, debía haber estado muy triste para dormir tanto, no, recuerdo que mis padres me levantaron para cenar pero seguía cansada, en fin después de todo apenas nos quedan 3 días para ensayar y duro, aunque no tan exagerado, porque podría quedarme sin voz, Kevin tendría ampollas en los dedos de tanto tocar, Eriol con sordera por tanto ruido, Tucker lo mismo, Valery afónica con las muñecas cansadas y Jazz perdiendo el ritmo, seria horrible pero el problema mayor es: cual ocupará el lugar de Danny.

- odio recordarlo pero es el principal, no puede haber banda si un guitarrista- escuche el timbre e imagine que ya habían llegado, me aliste para recibirlos y charlar con ellos.

- buenos días, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

- si Val muchas gracias-

- no hay que olvidar que mi hermano se pasó de pesado, ayer le reclame hasta que me canse-

- gracias Jazz pero no era necesario-

- muy bien chicos se que ayer fue un día duro pero eso quedo en el pasado lo mejor es olvidarlo, ¿no lo crees Sam?- diablos porque siempre se referían a mi.

- si por supuesto, ahora debemos concentrarnos en ganar ese concurso- moví mi brazo como si fuera la alcaldesa.

- ¡si!- gritaron todos, pero alguien me hacia falta.

- oigan ¿donde esta Tucker?-

- dijo que iba a ver a alguien- terminando Valery de decir eso Tuck entro todo emocionado, lo que me faltaba que el también tuviera novia.

- ¡hola chicos!, ya les traje a quien les prometí- cuando fue que hizo eso. Me prepare para decírselo pero Jazz me gano.

- ya era hora ¿Quién es muéstralo?- todos estaban ansiosos por saberlo menos yo, estaba confundida. Tucker corrió rápido hacia la salida.

- ¿alguien me puede decir a quien esperan?-

- díselo Eriol, quedamos en que tú se lo dirías-

- lo se no me he olvidado de eso Jazz, bien Sam sabemos que no podemos tocar sin guitarrista principal, y cantante a la vez, ayer cuando te fuiste Tuck nos dijo que tenia a un primo, de Inglaterra, apenas llego la semana pasada, y al igual que nosotros participaba en una banda-

- por eso decidimos que era buena idea reemplazarlo por Danny por el momento hasta que el regrese o encontrar a otro guitarrista- intervino val.

- ¿te parece bien la idea?- estuve a punto de reclamarles el porque no me lo habían dicho, pero de seguro no iba a escucharles. Dudosa acepte.

- lo que sea por la banda- todos sonrieron.

- ¡aquí esta!, chicos les presento a Steven Sebastián tercero, nacido en Londres Inglaterra, hijo de unos padres tejanos, que vivían en estados unidos, se mudaron a Londres por una propuesta de trabajo, es soltero, le gusta el canto y-

- Tucker es demasiada información- su voz era tan suave como la de Danny, todo el mundo se dirigió hacia el, para conversar, yo me quede en el mismo lugar aun sin conocerlo, talvez no quería, después que se calmaron, Eriol me llamo para que lo conozca, como calle de honor todos abrieron paso, dejándome al frente aun chico, rubio, de ojos azules, no tan claros como los de Danny, pero aun así parecían dos bellos zafiros, y mas alto que el, piel blanca como la mía, y vestía, como un chico normal, su cara era tan fina, es como si fuera hecho por los mismísimos ángeles, o el era uno de ellos, me quede petrificada al verlo, nunca antes había visto a un ser tan hermoso. Ya lo vi ahora tenia que hablarle.

- ho… hola mi nombre es Samantha Manson, y soy la cantante de la banda.-

- mucho gusto, Samantha- tal vez no me guste mi nombre, pero que el lo diga parecía celestial, típico de los inglese, era coger la mano de la doncella y besarla, lo raro fue que eso lo hizo solo conmigo.

- Sam el será nuestro nuevo integrante te parece bien-

- si, bienvenido- mis ojos y lo suyo seguían mirándose, hasta cuando Tucker se lo llevo, hasta el escenario, estaba segura que el no me quito los ojos y la sonrisa de mi, pero yo seguía en shock ¿que me había cautivado de ese chico?, tal vez con el tiempo lo encuentre, me dirigí hacia los demás, para ahora concentrarme en el ensayo.

- ok ¿te sabes la de muriendo lento?- le pregunto Tucker.

- ¿que si me la se?- en seguida cogió la guitarra de Danny, y la toco sin ningún problema, le siguió Tuck en la batería con ritmo lento, luego Kevin y por ultimo Jazz, Val me dio una palmadita en la espalda indicándome que era nuestro turno.

La música empezó a sonar esto era un dúo entre el y yo, pero también teníamos que dramatizarlo.

Sam: soplaba el viento a nuestro favor

y tocábamos en el cielo

Sebastián: mira mis ojos y dime si es verdad

que nuestro amor llego al final

Sam: donde esta el ayer

Sebastián: y donde esta el amor

Ambos: donde esta tu corazón

Era extraño, cuando cante me sentí de una forma especial, al principio no, pero al verlo a sus zafiros ojos, era como tener a Danny en frente mío creo que fue eso lo que hizo que yo sonriera y me acercara a el.

Sam: te necesito ya nada es igual no no no

Sebastián: y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal

Ambos: si tú no estas dame una razón para no morir lento

Leeento leeeento.

Suerte que no era una canción lenta, porque en lo hipnotizada que estaba podía haber hecho algo que no estaba a mi alcance. No salió tan mal, pude disimular bien, solo espero, que el no se fije tanto en mi, lo decepcionaría, y no me gusta hacerle daño a la gente que me cae bien, ¡pero que rayos! Nuca podría imaginarme que alguien así se fijaría en alguien como yo, pero talvez la que se esta fijando en alguien soy… ¡no! Ya paso con _el_ y no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo si al final salgo herida, por ahora el se ha vuelto mi amigo, y así lo voy a tratar.

- ¡vamos por otra!, el concierto es en tres días. Y un, dos, tres- Tucker grito emocionado, en realidad todos los estábamos, la llegada del nuevo chico, hizo a la tristeza pequeñita.

**********************

Salir con la chica mas popular de la secundaria es genial… si lo es, pero así me sentia hace unos días, ¿que me esta pasando ahora?, talvez la pelea que tuve con Sam es lo que me cambio, ahora me invade la tristeza, solo cuando estoy solo, como ahora: mi novia – a la cual todavía no le he podido robar un beso- esta en casa de estrella, los miércoles se las pasa allá, y también los lunes, fines de semana, pues me siento abandonado, sumergido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que estaba en la esquina de donde se encontraba la casa de Sam, además que salía ruido de ahí, paré bien mi oreja cuando escuche la voz de otro chico que no era yo, ¿acaso ya me reemplazaron?, esto lo tenia que averiguar, me volví intangible, debo admitir que espiar era la palabra perfecta para lo que estaba haciendo, al entrar, sentí una gran decepción, ¡me habían reemplazado!, como podían haberme hecho eso, se veían tan felices en especial Sam, se supone que era la mas herida, tal vez ella fue la falsa, me hizo comprender que estaba triste y me arrepentí por haberle gritado, pero creo que solo fue por ese momento, es mas, pienso que al irme de la banda fue lo mejor para todos, acaso ya nadie se acuerda de mi, me veía, pero que digo, era invisible, no eran mis poderes que me hacían así, yo realmente lo era.

No puede ser que no estén felices por mi, les dije que Paulina ha cambiado y no me creyeron, ahora un tipo con cara de bonito ocupa mi lugar, acaso ¿querían hacerme saber que si había otro mejor que yo? Esta bien, lo lograron, lograron hacerme sentir horrible, lograron dejarme sin amigos, pero por dios ¡alguien que separe a Sam de ese tipo! Donde la llegue a tocar no se cuantos años de cárcel pondrían a un menor de edad por estrangular a una cara bonita.

Me fui de ahí con el alma por el piso, realmente estaba solo, en la calle ni siquiera lo espíritus andaban, tal vez me lo merecía, por renunciar a la banda, a mi amigos, en especial a Sam, siempre me decía que lo que sentia por ella era amistad, pero esa amistad, fue aumentando.

- si solo supiera que esa fue la única razón por la cual yo salí con Paulina.

**TBC**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso y por ahí mismo agradecer a: ****valerie**** y ****miyuki hyuuga**** por haberme mandado recomendaciones por el nombre de la banda la verdad es que si son geniales y se me hace difícil elegir en especial a :** **valerie**** quien me dio mas de uno; pero aun asi tienen oportunidad porque el nombre saldra el proximo capitulo claro si me presionan para que lo ponga pronto ;)**

**Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir este invento mio **

**Nos vemos el proximo capitulo**

**Chiau;)**


	4. ganando corazones

………**.. explicaciones abajo…………**

Tres días después.

8:14 pm

Llego el día, no estoy nerviosa solo ansiosa, mis manos estan heladas y temblando por el frio, ando distraida porque estoy concentrada, tartamudeo para lograr hacer sonidos raros y preparar mi voz, esta bien si estoy nerviosa, mi frase

"es como un ensayo solo que con mas gente" no resulto, el publico era mas de lo que imagine, los jueces eran personas importantes, se veía que esto no era un juego, y yo que pensaba que se ganaria por medio de aplausos, es obvio que soy principiante en esto.

- Sam… Sam te encuentras bien- me tomo por sorpresa la fria mano de sebas sobre mi, me sentia mejor saber que no era la única en mi problema nervioso.

- ah! Este.. discúlpame pero no te escuche venir-

- no hay problema sentir nervios-

- ¿que? No yo no estoy-

-Sam- odio cuando me mira asi.

- bien lo acepto si estoy nerviosa y bastante, es que nunca crei que este día llegaria muy rápido.

- dimelo a mi, yo llevo con ustedes tres día, pero se me hicieron una eternidad- ambos sonreimos, que el grupo se haya apartado y estemos los dos solos afuera en medio de la nada esperando hasta que nos llamen; no era buena señal. – necesito hablar contigo- ¿ven a lo que me refiero?

- hum pues dilo no hay nadie- fingi interes, creo que no lo debi haber hecho.

- pues quiero comenzar alagandote: nunca en mi vida había visto, a una chica segura de si misma, que piensa en los demás, que cuando te lastiman eres capaz de salir adelante cueste lo que cueste y por eso…- no me molestaba que me alagara, por mi que diga un sermón, pero que se salte la declaracion – confieso que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, debes tener algo especial, para flecharme asi tan rápido y queria saber si tu.. querrias salir conmigo- no estaba nervioso por la banda era seguro. Me temi que pasara esto pero no puedo engañarlo mas puse la mas relajada expresión que pude.

- mia amigas me mataran por esto-

- ¿eh?-

- porque cualquier chica daria la vida de ser tu novia, cualquiera, menos yo- no se si era sorpresa lo que había en su rostro. – eres un chico genial, pero mi corazon, mi mente, mi vida y mi amor le pertenece a otra persona que estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo y... que ahora lo perdi- no pude resistir bajar la cabeza.

- ¿te refieres a Danny?- nunca crei que le hablarian sobre el.

- si… eh estado enamorada de el desde que lo vi, y no me importa con quien este, voy a luchar hasta permanecer a su lado siendo o no amigos. Para mi el es lo mas importante que ha habido en mi vida, y lo quiero mucho, te lo digo porque no quise poner una cara de chica enamorada frente a ti, cuando cantabamos, no te veía a ti sino a Danny, sabía que esto pasaria.

- no era solo eso- volvi a agachar la cabeza pero el me la sujeto suavemente hasta quedar frente a su cara. – te lo dije, la primera vez que te vi me cautivaste, asi que no fueron solo los ensayos, no es tu culpa haber nacido bonita y dulce- interiormente me di una bofetada, como iba a ser tan estupida dejar ir, a el unico chico que me quiere por como soy, pero aun asi, no estaba tan arrepentida del todo. – comparto tu comentario, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir, pero respeto tu decisión- wuao era el chico perfecto y lo mande a volar, no puede ser. – soy feliz si tu eres feliz, solo recuerda que luchare por tu amor daria lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado, y si ese chico Danny vuelve a lastimarte no dudes que tomare el primer vuelo a amity park para darle un buen puñetazo- sonrei en realidad si era capaz pero…

- espera ¿volver? ¿Que ya te vas?-

- no es por ti no te sientas culpable, Tucker me rogo para que me quede 4 dias mas, dijo que no me arrepentiria y veo que tuvo razon-

- eso no suele pasar seguido- reimos, creo que fue mi imaginación porque escuche un ruido, como si alguien se estuviera yendo, lo ignore. – gracias por quererme, nadie me ha dicho cosas tan lindas.-

- no son cosas, es lo que tu eres- vaya el si sabía hacerme sonrojar agradezco que era de noche – ¿un abrazo?- como le iba a negar eso.

- claro- por un momento el frio se fue pues tenia a un abrigo muy agradable.

- ¡chicos!, ¡Sam sebas donde estan!- Tucker gritaba como si estuviera en un bosque.

- sera mejor que te encuentre a ti primero, no vaya a ilusionarse después-

- ja ja si nos vemos-

- ¡Sam! ¡Donde estabas!-

- aquí; contemplando la luna-

- ¿luna?, el cielo esta nublado, no se que te traes peroramos se te hace tarde tu tienes que cantar primera!- se me olvidaba esa era la razon por la cual yo estaba nerviosa.

El concurso constaba, de tres partes, primero la o el cantante principal debia interpretar un solo con cualquier cancion, la segunda era grupal, cantar algo tipo balada pop, y la tercera tambien era grupal, pero un alegre. Subí al escenario, mi ropa no era tan extravangante ni sencilla, solo era un vestido negro con medias lilas oscuras, y botas de cuero brillantes mi maquillaje hizo que me viera mas blanca de lo normal, y uno que otro accesorio, hice todo mi esfuerzo, yo creo que porque la cancion tenia la mayor parte de razon.

Eres un tonto un chico malo

Pero me tocas y me haces volar

Un pobre loco maleducado

Que tan solo con un beso me atrapa

yo no quiero ser una chica que se humille por amor

Hay chicos como tu…

No se porque pero vi al publico muy entusiasmado, y la mayoria, no eran conocidos, eso era buena señal, aplaudian al son de la musica. Pude ver al final mis amigos dandome animos, estaba sola en el escenario pero no en el mundo, Sebastián me miraba como siempre, y hasta me guiño un ojo, no sabía porque, pero era una de las cosas que me agradaban de el, mis animos eran fuertes, los jueces me miraban con una sonrisa, hablaban entre ellos y asentian, cantaba y bailaba con mas ganas. Me olvide de todos por un momento, solo era yo y mi cancion.

… habría que olvidar

Habria que olvidar.

Una lluvia de aplausos, invadio el salon, gritos, y silvidos, les agradeci con una sonrisa, ya parecia hora de ver nuestro futuro.

El presentador llamó, a las siguientes chicas –curiosamente eran cantantes mujeres- cuando baje del escenario, me invadieron los abrazos, por parte de mis amigos, y besos por parte de mis padres.

- ahora nos toca, espero que no se me olvide la letra-

- no te preocupes val es una de las canciones que te encantan, ademas…- la aparte un poco del grupo – te toca cantar con Tucker, eso debe ponerte feliz-

- demasiado para ser sincera. Gracias Sam, pero no hables solo sobre mi, porque seras la envidia de las cantantes desafinadas, que participan-

- em.. si talvez… ve a prepararte- me despedi de Valery, era gracioso que se burlara de la competencia, pero no mentia, sera mejor, que deje de pensar asi, no quiero que se me suba la fama a la cabeza.

- ¿alguien ha visto a sebas?-

- dijo que tenia que hablar con alguien que se encontro- genial Sebastián ya encontro novia, bueno al menos no me molesta.

- espero que llegue pronto, ya nos toca-

-Ahora me place presentarles al siguiente grupo musical, conformado por- esa era la vos del presentador ya nos tocaba y no aparecia Sebastián – con ustedes 'The DARK  
HERO'S-

-vamos Sam-

- pero y Sebastián-

- no hay tiempo- Tuck me jalo al escenario, si la primera vez que subi ahí tenia miedo, ahora era peor, sabastian era el mas importante en ese numero, el comenzaba a cantar, y juntos eramos un duo, después nos seguian val y Tuck. Deseaba que alguien tomara su lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras esperaba a Tucker dar inicio.

- y un dos tres- comenzaron a tocar

No se como fue que tu llegaste a mi

El destino es asi

No duro mucho cuando una voz conocida salia de la nada, no era posible, ya me estaba volviendo loca, mi mirada se dirigio a la sombra que estaba en frente de la puerta de entrada, no lo reconocia, por la poca luz.

No se cuanto pero siempre te espere

Tal y como lo soñe

Era el, el chico de mis sueño, como si fuera una novela la gente se admiro de ver al cantante sorpresa, como no le tocaba tocar la guitarra, no la llevaba, solo un micrófono en mano y vestido de lo mas sencillo, asi mismo me gustaba.

Y hoy estas aquí

Y jamas te dejare partir

Para poder vivir yeah

Ahora si el grupo estaba completo, pero mas mi vida, al fin aparecio mi 51%, mi amigo, el chico de mi vida, mi Danny.

Besame sin miedo con el corazon

Un beso que me lleve hasta el sol

Besame sin miedo sin explicación

un beso que me llene de tu amor

besame sin miedo

como si fuera el ultimo uoh uoh

cantamos el coro y el ya estaba al frente mio, mi mirada no lo dejaba, que me importa ganar o no el concurso, ahora el destino me dio una segunda oportunidad, y no lo voy a dejar ir, eso fue lo que le prometi a Sebastián.

solo un beso nada mas

se ira la soledad

solo un beso por favor

desde tu interior

Valery y Tucker tambien tuvieron su momento, ella se acercaba a el mientras cantaba, ya que el otro no se podia mover. Debo decir que salio bien no solo para ellos sino para todos, era una noche magica, no hacia falta nadie. Bueno alguien hacia falta, y es que al mirar por tercera vez el lugar por donde había entrado Danny, me tope con mi angel, ahora fui yo quien le guiño el ojo en modo de agradecimiento, se que el tenia algo que ver con todo esto, pero lo que queria era seguir cantando con Danny a mi lado.

besame sin miedo

como si fuera el ultimo oh oh

ahora no fue lluvia sino un torrencial de aplausos, y todo lo demás, Danny y yo aun seguiamos sumergido en el mar de pensamientos, pues las miradas lo decian todo pues el ruido para mi sonaba como un eco. Hubieramos quedado asi por horas sino fuera que llamabamos mucho la atención, ambos reaccionamos y decidimos dirigirnos hacia el publico. Me preguntaba ¿asi es como siente un famoso despues de un concierto? Pues si es asi, es genial.

Mi vida estaba dando un giro de 180 grados, para terminar este concierto de emocion, solo falta cantar la cancion alegre, todos tomaron su lugar, volvemos a ser el grupo alegre de antes, los animos de todos volvieron ¿Qué podia ser mejor que esto?.

- y el grupo ganador es…- nosotros agarrados de las manos, aunque teniamos buen presentimiento, prácticamente, la competencia no fue tan dura.-… ¡the DARK HERO'S!- soltamos un grito de emocion, pues todos nos apoyaban, debiamos haber estado excelentes. Hubo abrazos por parte de todos, pero el de Danny duro mas, lo hubiera besado, solo que no somos pareja ni nada, apenas cantamos juntos y desde ahí no hemos cruzado ni una palabra.

- ¡chicos vamos a recibir el premio!- Eriol se nos había adelantado.

- el premio era un trofeo grande, y medallas para todos, aunque había algo mas.

- felicidades al grupo en serio se lo merecen pero no crean que es todo- los 7 paramos la oreja para ver a que se referia – el señor vacaroli es el dueño de la disquera VOZ, y pues decidio que su grupo merece una oportunidad de grabar un disco ¿que les parece?- no puedo describir la emocion que teniamos cada uno, abrimos la boca para sacar un grito, pero lo que hicimos fue exclamar que era algo grandioso, genial, increíble, no puede ser, en fin lo que seguia era festejar, nuestros respectivo padres, casi nos dejan sin aire, los mios en especial, ahora tienen la esperanza que sere famosa, claro como si a mi me agradara eso.

- adolescentes les invito a mi casa hay bocaditos, pasteles y gaseosa-

- ¡si!-

- señora Manson usted es la mejor- Tucker estaba emocionadisimo sabia que encontraria sus dulces favoritos-

- mama ¿tenias todo preparado antes de tiempo?-

- hija ganen o no se lo merecen han estado ensayando mucho y yo necesito relajar mis oidos- ambas reimos, esto nunca se daba, tiempo de madre e hija, pero fue lindo, todos subimos a la camioneta después de recoger los instrumentos, el camino fue solo conversa entre padres ya que nos tenian prohibido cantar al menos por una semana, pero eso era parte de mi vida, no me la podian quitar, no nos la iban a quitar, mi sonrisa no había desaparecido desde que nos nombraron ganadores, esto es una experiencia inolvidable, al llegar los hombres se fueron a la cocina, es decir que Jazz val y yo nos tocaba bajar los instrumentos.

- ya baje mi piano, ¿te ayudo con la bateria val?-

- si por favor, ash como se les ocurren dejarnos solas con estas cosas pesadas-

- miralo por este lado- yo llegaba guardando el bajo de Kevin – es lo minimo que podemos hacer, después que ellos tocaron muy bien-

- si como sea, oye Sam se buena y baja el la guitarra que quedo ahí-

- bien señora gruñona- a veces llamaba asi a Valery solo por diversión- el unico ruido que escuchaba era de mis botas y la lata de la camioneta cuando me subi, me acerque a la guitarra para recogerla, al tocarla, me recordo a Danny, lo unico que me hacia olvidarlo, eran las cosas positivas, senti su guitarra como si fuera su piel, tan tensa y suave, tener un objeto de Danny en mis manos era como tener un millon de dolares, solo que esto era mejor.

- puedes tocarla si quieres-

- ¡ah!- la solte sin querer por suerte cayo sobre su estuche.

- hey ella no te ha hecho nada-

- me asustaste ¿que querias que hiciera?-

- voltear a verme y sonreirme como antes- le regale una de mis sonrisas, al parecer le gustaba verme sonreir.

- ¿estas bien?- junto a el porque no habría de estarlo.

- ¿porque me lo preguntas?-

- es que… después de lo que te hice, pienso que debes estar muy herida y enojada como para hablarme-

- eso quedo quedo en el pasado, en serio estoy bien- no dejaba mi sonrisa por ningun motivo, recogi por segunda vez su guitarra, pero sus manos me detuvieron.

- dejame arreglar el daño que cause-

- Danny no tienes que-

- tengo y debo. Ven conmigo- cogio mis manos y me saco de la camioneta.

- ¿pe.. pero y la guitarra?-

- tengo dos en casa, tu eres la importante ahora- que me digan eso y que me lo diga el me hizo sentir como una joya carisima en el palacio de Buckingham. Solo el podia hacerme sentir asi, me llevo de la mano corriendo hacia un lugar apartado de la fiesta, mas bien era un parque, un parque que yo nunca lo había visto, era tan hermoso, con un pequeño lago en una esquina, un fuente den medio que todavía regaba agua limpia y pura, yo contemplaba el lugar, memorizándolo cada detalle, sus estatuas de angeles, su estructura era tan suave y bien hecha.

- acaso… ¿lo acaban de inaugurar?- le dije sin todavía quitar mis ojos de las bellas esculturas.

- no, nadie viene aquí-

- pero como es posible-

- eso no importa, lo que interesa es mostrar lo que tengo planeado para ti- me preguntaba ¿Cuál seria la sorpresa?.

- ¿planeado?-

- te debo un baile ¿no?- se dirigio a un arbusto y de ahí saco una grabadora que funcionaba con pilas – se que no te gustan mucho estas cosas, pero quisiera compartir este vals contigo, si me lo permites.

- proviniendo de ti… como no- ¿ya les mencione que mi vida era un musical? Pues asi seguira siendo hasta el día de mi muerte.

Take my hand and take the lead  
and every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I catch you through it all  
You can't keep us apart

Tomó mi mano, luego mi cintura, dio un giro en frente de el, y comenzamos a danzar suave y lentamente al compas de la musica, claro lo acompañe en el canto.

Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart  
Danny :Cause my heart is  
juntos: Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lighting  
the chances of felling someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

Bailamos por todo el parque, el me elevaba como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma, eso se debia que solo comia vegetales, era un baile conmovedor, lastima que no estaba Paulina para que lo viera.

sam: So can I have this dance?  
danny: Can I have this dance?  
juntos: Can I have this dance?

Tenerlo abrazado mientras el me cargaba entre su brazos, era el expresar como sentiamos el uno con respecto al otro, talvez no me gusten los cuentos de hadas pero no se sabía que eran reales, ahora yo lo estaba viviendo es fantasia.

Sam: Ooooooooooooh  
No mountains to high enough  
juntos: Oceans to wide  
Cause together or not  
our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it poor  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe that we were meant to be  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Yo no paraba de dar vueltas, me alejaba por un instante y queria volver al refugio de sus brazos, nuestros rostros se juntaban de vez en cuando, solo la brillante luz de la luna era testigo del magico vals.

It's like catching lighting  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

No se si para bien o para mal pero escuche venir una tormenta parecia tan fuerte que los truenos hizo que vieramos por un momento el cielo. Y luego seguir cantando y bailando pero mas lento o.. mas rápido.

sam: So can I have this dance?  
danny: Can I have this dance?  
juntos: Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

Pensado y hecho, la lluvia se unio al baile, brindandonos un poco de su fresca y helada agua, yo no tenia ningun problema, al contrario, me alegraba saber que la naturaleza estaba conmigo, lo demostre cuando Danny y yo dabamos vuelta y disfrutabamos de su presencia.

Can i have this dance

Dimos una ultimo vuelta y observamos a nuestra invitada, reimos al saber que no estabamos solos, por mi cabeza pasaban millones de cosas, en cambio me preguntaba que pasaria hora, seguiremos siendo amigos, como antes, por mi esta bien tengo una vida por delante.

- ¿quiere decir que si me perdonas?-

- en el idioma que quieras- le dije mientras me llevaba a refugiarme debajo de un enorme arbol.

- frances-

-wi-

-japones-

-hai-

-ingles-

-yes-

-español-

-si-

- y…- tomo mis manos y me miro directo a los ojos – ¿el romantico?-

- tu juzgalo- no podia dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, lo bese, disfrute cada segundo que mis labios jugaban con los suyos, al parecer el tambien, si no no me hubiera abrazado de la cintura, era yo o el no me queria dejar ir, sea como sea yo me queria estar en ningun lugar donde no sea con Danny, o bueno MI Danny. Ahora todo seria para mejor, una demostración vale mas que mil palabras, pues le dije lo que verdaderamente, siento. El viento corria veloz, pero hacia falta, y por ello nos separamos, para mi suerte, me miraba con una sonrisa en sus finos, rosados y delicados labios, al igual que yo.

- valio la pena esperar-

- ¿te refieres a todos los años de amistad que tuvimos?-

- me refiero al tiempo que tu no estabas conmigo, como en las noches, o cuando te ibas de viaje, pero algo me dice que nada ni nadie me apartara de ti, y yo tampoco lo permitire-

- pues tuve la misma idea hace un rato-

- lo se- lo mire confundida.

- te escuche hablar con ese chico Sebastián, y por ahí llegaron a mis oidos lo que sentias por mi y que ibas a luchar por conseguirme- me sonroje ante tal comentario no crei que el estuviera escuchandome, ahora todo tenia sentido.

- Danny Fentom como se te ocurre espiar a las personas- fingi estar enojada y fui muy obvia-

-mmm siempre lo hago- riendo le di un empujoncito, pero creo que le gusto mas cuando me vuelvo agresiva.

-el leia mentes, daba igual entre los dos no había nada que ocultar, juntos abrazados seguiamos contemplando la lluvia que no paraba.

- ¿y me lo vas a pedir?-

- solo si me respondes en mi idioma favorito-

- primero la pregunta-

- bien… ¿quieres ser mi novia a partir de hoy y para siempre?- me coloco el anillo dorado sobre mi dedo anular, hace un tiempo se lo había de vuelto, cuestiones propias.

Nos volvimos a besar, un beso que me llevo hasta el sol, un beso que me lleno de su amor, un beso que no olvidaria jamas, porque debajo de ese arbol se hallaban dos amigos, cuyo amor supero la amistad, esten 100% seguros que si deseas algo con todo tu corazon, ten en cuenta que se te cumplira.

besame sin miedo

como si fuera el ultimo uoh uoh

**Primero las canciones ni los personajes de DP son mios!.**

**Ahora si antes que nada la actualice después de un año asi que no puedo decir mucho sobre la historia solo que cuando la escribi habían estrenado HSM 3 y me impacto mucho esa escena, es hermosa!!! Espero no decepcionarlos por mucha espera (1 año!) disculpen de verdad pero créanles a aquellas personas que dicen que cuando el tiempo no te da, es que NO TE DA!. Y ahora soy universitaria jjjjj!**

**Siguiendo otro pto. Agradezco muchísimo a aquellas personas que enviaron sus reviews con el nombre de las bandas esa era un de las mayores razones por la cual no actualize pronto porque una me gustaba luego llegaba otra y asi…. Pero en si el premio se lo llevo Valerie! Wau muchos nombres… gracias!**

**En fin ya no les quiero aburrir… gracias por esperarme jjjj son pacientes!!!**

**Chaito nos vemos!!!**

**PD: en mi perfil encontraran información sobre mi otra historia desactualizada**

**PD2: disculpen la ortografía **

**;-)**


End file.
